Filled Pages
by Stalking The White Rabbit
Summary: Kyan documents the life of him and his friends during their seventh year, and, who knows, maybe he'll finally get a boyfriend and maybe, just maybe, Lily and James will get over themselves and onto each other. MWPP era. OCOCOC LEPJP SBRL Some LESS
1. Entry One

Filled Pages

**Entry One**

I got given this journal by my mother, she had told me to write whatever I wanted in it. Well, I could do that with any other scrap piece of paper, so, I decided, seeing as this year at Hogwarts is my last, I would write what happens at Hogwarts when you're friends with the self-dubbed 'Marauders'. Perhaps I should explain who I am before I go off on a frenzy.

My name is Kyan Nikkols, I live in Surrey, England and I attend a boarding school in Scotland for witches and wizards. My family includes my mother and my four year old sister, Carly. I love them both to death.  
My best friend, and rival in classes, is Lily Evans, who I have known since I was a toddler. Now, most people would think it quite queer to have a female best friend, however, you learn much more with females, don't you think?  
I room with four other boys at school, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.  
James Potter is an arrogant, bullying toerag in the words of Lily, but I know better than to take everything she says about him as truth. A milder form of describing him is he has an increasing amount of self-worth which seems to grow as the years go by. Now that I think of it, that's not very kind either.  
Sirius Black is the white sheep of his black family, yes, I know, could I get any lamer? He was the first Black to be sorted into Gryffindor. He, like James, is rather popular, especially with the ladies. He tends to bask in the attention and would usually have a new girlfriend every two weeks or so. Or so he likes to claim, I, honestly, don't believe him; even _I_ can't get up into the Girls' Dorms.  
Remus Lupin is the studious one of the four, but he disappears each month as the full moon comes around. Usually the other boys leave with him when they think I'm sleeping or not paying attention. None of them have mentioned anything to me, so I've kept my mouth shut. I haven't even mentioned it to Lily.  
Last, but not least, Peter Pettigrew. Peter is a bit quiet and stutters a lot when he's upset. He's unsure of himself a lot of the time, but he usually gets over that when he's needed for a prank. It seems the self-confidence that Sirius and James have in bucket-loads hasn't doused him yet. Thankfully, I'm immune to the majority of it and I only have an ego about my Tarot readings (which the guys take as a joke anyway).

For my N.E.W.Ts, this year, I'm taking Divination, Transfiguration, Potions, Defence Against The Dark Arts, Astrology and Charms. Lily, from what she told me in her last letter, is taking Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Defence Against The Dark Arts, Arithmancy and Astrology. She also made Head Girl, for which, I am extremely proud of her. For, you see, I am living vicariously through her life because mine is so dreadfully uneventful. She doesn't know who the Head boy is, I bet it's Remus, though it would be amusing if it were James Potter. Oh, have I mentioned that James has been after Lily's affections since fifth year? It's a bit sad, really, Lily would like him if he stopped picking on people needlessly and reigned in his ego. Too bad he doesn't realise that.

At the moment, my mother and sister are touring Paris while I sit in the hotel room like a good little boy. I would have gone with them, but I had been sick after I found out I had been eating snails and frogs legs. I think I had better reply to Lily's letter before her owl starts pecking at me, I wonder if he would mind making an extra trip to send my reply to a letter from James, but, knowing Lily's owl, probably not. But, I guess, it's worth a try.

_Dear Lily,__  
__As much as I know you hate James Potter, but if you recieve his letter as well as yours please send it on. __  
__Paris, excluding tonight, has been a great holiday. My mother and Carly love it here, and, if I'm not careful, I may be going to Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts! But, then again, if the rumours are true I wouldn't mind. Alright, alright, I'll get my mind out of the gutter. You ruin all my fun, Lily. __  
__Have you found out who the Head Boy is yet? I've got a few guesses, but you might not like my second or third. What about Severus Snape? He's smart. A bit of a right git, but he's smart. Then again, so is James Potter. __  
__I'll be back a few days before my birthday, so, I'm going to invite a few people over on the twenty-fifth. At least if I get home a few days in advance you can decline face-to-face when you find out the Marauders may or may not be coming. They are my dorm-mates after all.__  
__I hope your holiday improves, though you can't really help it if you're stuck with Petunia. Next time I go out of the country I'll take you with me, but until I get back enjoy the time without me.__  
__From,__  
__Kyan._

_James,__  
__On the twenty-second you will recieve an invitation to visit my home in Surrey on the twenty-fifth. Lily Evans will be attending said function, so, if you wish to prove yourself to her (or attempt to) do attend. Also, would you happen to know who Head Boy is? Lily is Head Girl, of course, I never had any doubt about that.__  
__The other Marauders would recieve similar invitations when they are sent out, however, it seems much easier to just get you to pass on the message. Look out for an owl on the twenty-second.__  
__From,__  
__Kyan.__  
__P.S This is Lily's owl, so if he pecks you... it's not my fault._


	2. Entry Two

Filled Pages

**Entry Two**

As you have probably come to expect, James screwed up... royally. I am never going to trust him to woo Lily on his own _ever_ again! Though I don't think the other Marauders would be any help either, except, maybe, Remus. But then again, how to get him to agree? For James' sanity, no, he lost that a long time ago. For _my_ sanity! Honestly, if I have to see James make a complete idiot of himself again I'm not sure I can hold myself back from hexing him until he gets the message.

Lily had earlier taken it upon herself to force James out the door... face first. I'm so proud of her. Sirius found it all to be a great joke, does anything hit him as serious? Oh, ignore the Sirius/serious thing, please. Remus hid his laughter behind his book, yeah, Remus, I know what you're thinking! Peter just stood there, I don't think he was sure of anything at that point. The great James Potter rejected... again?! Yeah, we all expected that one. If only Lily liked James at least a little bit, then I'd have something to work with. It's a bit too bad she's sworn to hate him for all eternity. James, you have your work cut out for you, mate.

On another note, Landen came to my party. I was shocked, I hadn't sent him an invite. Lily must have done it, both of them were rather tight-lipped on the subject. Landen is one of Lily's friends in Ravenclaw, and, if I _must_ admit it, I didn't like him much. Damn Lily, this must have been revenge for inviting James!  
Landen tried to talk to me a few times before asking about my Tarot, which, like Lily, he thought was unbelievable and stupid. However, he seemed generally interested in my ramblings and even asked about a reading. It was... quite pleasant.

In the end, only Lily stayed for tea... where Carly and I had to listen to her rant about James Potter for half an hour. I had to block Carly's ears sometimes, Lily tended to get a bit eloquent when it came to James Potter. So, in return, I sniped at her for inviting Landen Blazen. She had the decency to blush at being caught out, until an owl started pecking at the kitchen window, at least.  
So, as I moved to retrieve the letter she scraped her vegetables onto my plate and tried, vainly might I add, to look innocent. Did you know Lily hates vegetables? She likes salad and fruits. I hate salad, but carrots are the worst. Carly loves vegetables, in fact; she hates meat (except fish). At times I am appalled to have her as a sibling, okay, I'm lying. I love my sister.

I seem to have strayed off-topic, so, the letter. I hate this letter. I've read it a million times over and I hate it. It's going to upset mum so much, and I want to rip him a new one because of it. For, you see, Carly's father and my father are two different people, Carly's father ran off after she was born and mine is currently, at least, six feet under. Now, Carly's dad wants custody of her, and there is no way I'm going to let that happen. Even if I have to drop out of Hogwarts for a year, he will not be coming anywhere near Carly!  
Lily had demanded to stay the night once she heard, she's currently in Carly's room and will be until I show mum the letter. I don't want to show it to her, I want to reply to him and tell him to bugger off. He doesn't even deserve to be associated with Carly, even if he is her father. He ran off and left mum heartbroken and Carly without a dad. I'll never forgive that.  
Carly's father is a foul, pompous git and after this, I hope to never hear from him again. Yes, I realise that he wasn't sending the letter to me, but my mother. But it hurts more than her, damn it! I really don't want to show her this, really, I don't. I can't help but think that the rest of the night will be full of crying.


End file.
